


Christmas Miracles

by Madam_Violet



Series: The Vault Chronicles [31]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, The Vault (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: Another Christmas in the Vault.





	Christmas Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D_f_m22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/gifts).



> Merry Christmas !

It was snowing outside. The Doctor knew it wasn't going to last, soon, white Christmases would be a postcard myth thanks to the global warming. Nardole was in town for Christmas shopping. Missy was probably busy cleaning the Vault or preparing herself. She was always in a hurry on Christmas Eve. Not that she had unusual visitors, it was just a habit. She liked everything to be perfect for the party.  
After ten years together, the Doctor, Nardole and Missy had their traditions. Those traditions included spending local human holidays together in the Vault. To the Doctor's surprise, Nardole was the one who had started most of them. Little celebrations, birthdays, if there were such things for Time Lords, or simply weekly gathering like the usual Sunday morning's newspapers time. All those little routines made them feel like they were a family. And maybe they were. An odd family, not always getting along well, but a family nonetheless. “We're like Batman, the Joker and Alfred” Missy said once, choosing everyone's carnival costumes. It had made the Doctor chuckle, but it wasn't wrong. And Missy made an alarmingly good Joker.  
Christmas a special day for Missy. She really enjoyed decorating her place, watching Christmas cartoons on her anachronistic television, and of course eating cookies and chocolates.

“If you're looking for me, I'm in the kitchen” Nardole said. The Doctor nodded and took a sip of his Christmas tea. He wasn't sure about his present. After all those years, it had become difficult to come with new ideas. And it wasn't like Missy needed anything, she usually got everything she wanted the rest of the year. But it wasn't really about what she needed or even what she wanted. It was more about surprising her and showing how much he loved her.

Missy was singing happily to herself, music playing in the background. She really loved this time of the year. Fortunately, Earth years flied like months for a Time Lady. This year her Christmas tree was really tall, and she had requested more ornaments. For the party, she would wear the same purple clothes as usual, but with some cute accessories, like a golden and red ribbon at her neck, and a few cute hair clip in her sophisticated braids. But it wasn't the most important part of Missy's plan...

The Doctor scoffed when he noticed Nardole's stupid Christmas jumper. The cyborg noticed and smiled smugly.  
“I have one for you too. Go get dressed, or you're going to upset her.”  
That was the ultimate argument, always, check mate, Doctor. At least he didn't have to wear a reindeer headband this year, at least he hopped.

When they arrived to the Vault, Missy had decorated the table, switch on every light effect and put some background Disney shorts she wasn't really paying attention to. The Doctor smiled. It felt so good being here with his old friend, seeing her smile like a child.  
“Merry Christmas, Missy.”  
The Time Lady jumped from her couch and hugged the Doctor fiercely. He chuckled and hugged her back.  
“Merry Christmas too” Nardole muttered jokingly.  
Missy rose her head and puffed her cheeks before reluctantly leave the Doctor to hug the Cyborg too. He took a few steps forward, then finally accept the sign of affection, rubbing her shoulder awkwardly.  
“Do you think you've been nice enough to be on Santa's list ?” the Doctor asked, a mischievous smile on his lips.  
“I can ask you the same, Doctor” she replied sweetly.  
“I wonder” Nardole joked.

A Christmas meal eaten and several crackers opened, the Doctor handed Missy her presents. She looked at the boxes for a moment, before she started to tear the wrapping paper apart gleefully.  
“Oh, the Arcadian check game we played back in the days ! I thought off world travels where prohibited.”  
“Off world travels, not deliveries.”  
“Although, I'm not a big fan of Keblam men appearing in the 60s” Nardole chided.  
Missy unwrapped her other presents. A nice eye shadow palette, several books and craft materials from both the Doctor and Nardole.  
“Your turn, now” Missy said with a large smile.  
The Doctor and Nardole exchanged a wary look, silently asking the other one if he knew what she was talking about. It didn't go unnoticed by Missy who was smiling like the cat who's got the cream.  
“Don't worry, you two ! Nothing's gonna explode or anything.”  
She got up on her feet and walked to the Christmas tree and took two little packets from the other colored ornaments.  
“I should have made an inventory” Nardole whispered to the Doctor. “Who knows what she might hide there.”  
“Don't worry, boys ! I'm not a stupid Grinch, I would never jeopardize Christmas when I'm forced to live on a linear stream.”  
Twirling on herself, she handed the presents to both the Doctor and Nardole. The later eyes the packet suspiciously, shaking it a little.  
“Hey, it's fragile, Eggman !”  
The Doctor looked at his in awe, silently waiting for Missy's permission.  
“Open it yet, you big noodle !”  
The Doctor carefully unwrapped the paper and gasped. In his hands, a little glass dome sheltering a miniature TARDIS model kept in levitation by two magnets. Simple and beautiful.  
“I made it using the cogs box you gave me in the summer, a few magnets from cereal box toys and the glass dome is from a crafting kit you forgot to check for non children-proofed materials.”  
The Doctor smiled sloppily.  
“Thank you, Missy, This is beautiful.”  
The Time Lady beamed and gave a side look to Nardole.  
“You don't open yours ?”  
The cyborg shuddered and delicately unwrapped the gift. To his relief, it wasn't anything harmful or even mean. Just another handmade trinket, and a pretty one, actually. Of course, it had to be egg- shaped, but coming from Missy, it was the closest thing to a compliment.  
“It's really beautiful. Thank you, Missy.”  
“Wind it up !” she squealed with excitement.  
The cyborg complied and turned the little key in the back of the metal figure. The egg shaped character started turning around, playing the Humpty Dumpty tune, before falling on its back.  
“It's adorable, Missy” the Doctor cooed with a smile. “I love it when you use your wits for good motives.”  
“Maybe it was the present I intended” she answered with a glimpse of seriousness in her baby blue eyes. “That, and I always feel so powerless when you two give me so much and I have nothing to give you back.”  
“Maybe Christmas miracles exist after all” Nardole commented half seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there even a Humpty Dumpty tune ? Too lazy to check.


End file.
